Emotivity - The Prologue
by Macose Brok
Summary: Sequel to Mentality. Oneshot. On the night before the first day of school, everyone had bad dreams. Prequel to both Emotivity - Morality & Emotivity - Shaded.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mogeko Castle, it is owned by Mogeko, otherwise known as Deep-Sea Prisoner. I do not own Home, it is owned by Nate Smith.**

* * *

A white room... A white room that is so bright that there is no shred of shade to be seen. There is a medium sized bed by a small window, endowed with sky blue curtains. There is an unknown figure lying beneath the fluffy white covers. And another person is speaking to them, softly.

"Hey. Can't sleep?"

Silence

"Did you drink your medicine?"

Silence

"...I see."

Silence

"It's okay. I'm here."

Silence

"...I hope you get better soon."

Silence

"...Oh, I know."

Silence

"...I'll read you a story today."

Silence

"Well then, let's begin."

* * *

Outside the hospital window, Neisan was seen walking silently to home. It has been several months since he found out that Kodi was in a coma. And now, today is the last day of Sophomore Summer Vacation; tomorrow is the first day of school. Eventually, Neisan finally makes it home.

 **MMM**

On the night before the first day of school, everyone had bad dreams.

Aron dreamth that he was being restrained by several enemies from the previous book. He writhed and struggle, but it was no use. Eventually, he looked up in front of him and saw Sebasuchan in his Wodahs form. Sebasuchan's laugh echoed all around Aron as he spoke.

 ** _"Eromreve! Eromreve! Eromreve!"_** ,he spoke monotonously, while laughing.

Aron woke up.

"Eromreve? That's not even a word. You're losing your mind.",he muttered before falling back asleep.

* * *

Burukku dreamth that she was on a solo mission in deep space, to farm space cats. However, an asteroid hit her spaceship and she was thrown off course. Her spaceship was crumbling slowly as she realized where she was at... just outside a black hole. as she realized this fact, she and the rest of her spaceship began to elongate, and stretched out. Before slowly being pulled into the black hole, never to come back.

Burukku woke up utterly confused.

* * *

Nohasu dreamth that he was in a pitch black abyss. He wandered around and eventually stumbled onto Kurisu holding a basket.

"Free avocados! Get your free avocados here!",yelled Kurisu in an elegant way, to no one in particular.

Nohasu decided to try one, so he went up to Kurisu and got some, and began eating.

"Those are poisoned, btw.",said Kurisu

Nohasu took a second look. There was several tiny pitch black snails in his avocados.

Nohasu woke up shivering and said, "Fuckin avocados..."

* * *

Neisan dreamth that he was at school being chased by himself. He ran down the halls while being asked a ton of confusing questions.

"What criteria are you using to be sure or unsure?",asked the Other Neisan with pitch black eyes, chasing the real Neisan.

"W-What? I don't-",said Neisan, as he stopped running.

"Are you asking me that if you did nothing, that nothing would happen?", asked Other Neisan, as he slashed Real Neisan to shreds.

"Indirect education leads to critical thinking",said the Other Neisan

Sayonara

* * *

 _ **Home:**_

 _Was it you_

 _Or was it me_

 _Is this a nightmare_

 _Or just a dream_

 _I've lost my mind_

 _I've lost myself_

 _Am I at home_

 _Or am I in hell_

 _I'm in my room_

 _They're by my side_

 _My little monsters_

 _They try to hide_

 _I've tried to run_

 _They're close behind_

 _I cry for help_

 _But no one's in sight_

 _But now I'm home_

 _Right where I belong_

 _And I cannot stay strong_

 _And in my mind_

 _It's what I deserve all along_

 _Just let me go_

 _I'm trapped within my home_

 _They left me all alone_

 _It's all I know_

 _And as my fear grows_

 _It's where I call my home_

 _They're in my room, They're in the halls, and underneath my bed_

 _They say I'm sick_

 _Well maybe I'm just better off dead_

 _Their wicked words_

 _They cut my nerves_

 _And make me feel like I'm nothing_

 _They say get closer but I'm scared_

 _They put me down, no this isn't fair_

 _They mock my name_

 _Put me to shame_

 _So like balloons, I'll float away_

 _(just let me go)_

 _(it's where I call my home)_

 _(just let me go)_

 _Can you even hear me cry?_

 _I know you're broken deep inside_

 _I swear I'll put you back together_

 _But now I'm home_

 _Right where I belong_

 _And I cannot stay strong_

 _And in my mind_

 _It's what I deserve all along_

 _Just let me go_

 _I'm trapped within my home_

 _They left me all alone_

 _It's all I know_

 _And as my fear grows_

 _It's where I call my home_


End file.
